saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse
Jesse (ocasionally nicknamed as aracdboy) refers to a bizarre custom character released by The_None in 2013. He's a variant of Sub-Zero as he appeared in Mortal Kombat 3 with the fsjal head and his gameplay is an attempt to emulate the chaos that can ensue in the Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy romhack. He's been based on and named after a quirky follower of the author's (see the Background section). Background Jesse Beaudry (going online under his alias Aracdboy1) is a savant that is about as bizarre as the character he inspired. His online output consists of making videos that are mostly either webcam videos of him acting weird, or videos spliced from other sources, as well as leaving odd comments on the videos of numerous Mugen users, to the point of being considered a spambot until he made his first webcam video. Jesse used to make Mugen content, and his were mostly low effort sprite swaps of various other Mugen characters, complete with nonsensical sounds in attempt to imitate Most_Mysterious's style. His online persona is a poorly drawn caucasian man with spiky green hair and outfit that mostly poses after other things. Jesse's Mugen character is stylistically based off the Mugen output of Beaudry himself. Today Battle 3: Jesse arcade ending is a Youtube Poop created by The_None on May 27th, 2011 that served as the genesis of the character. One of the scenes in the video (pictured) depicts Jesse Beaudry himself (in Murakumo's outfit) commanding an army of his minions that are anagrams of the fsjal fad and his online persona's heads grafted upon the bodies of John Turk as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat 3. The_None would eventually make one of the minions into a Mugen character nine months later. Biography Jesse is a vaguely humanoid entity who is made up entirely of leftover internet content and media. Upon searching for more virtual scraps to feed upon, he stumbled upon a Mortal Kombat sprite database. At the expense of an unsuspecting .png of John Turk, he takes this physical form and replaces John's head with his own inhuman appearance. Using this new form, he aims to one day mark the entire world with his incoherent likeness. Gameplay Jesse's gameplay is a very loose take on the Mortal Kombat series. He is based off Sub-Zero complete with his freeze moves, in addition to a number of other moves, and can call two strikers for assist attacks. The fatalities have been made into supers for this character. His assortment of freeze moves (even in spite of each individual freeze move only being able to be performed once in a combo) give him a sizable combo potential and makes him seem effortless to use if used right. His fluctuating powerbar has a chance of disrupting his super move possibility at any moment, however. The character is also supplied with a scoring system that ranks Jesse's performance in a few areas. There are 9 Ranks total, with ranks rising for every 1000 points (up to 9000 for highest rank) that Jesse scores total in bonuses. The bonuses that Jesse can obtain are the following: * Life - Calculated by the exact amount of life Jesse had at the end of the round, with the bonus doubled on a perfect victory. Represented by Blitzkampf's Perfecti. * Accuracy - Calculated by the ratio of attacks that hit the opponent to the total number of attacks executed, multiplied by 1000. Represented by the Team Fortress 2 Sniper class. * Longest Series Consecutive Hits - Calculated by the longest streak of hits Jesse inflicted on his opponent before receiving a hit himself (if at all), 100 points per hit. Represented by Muhhamad Ali. * Longest Combo - Calculated by the biggest number of hits Jesse inflicted on his opponent in a single combo, 100 points per hit. Represented by T.J. Combo from the Killer Instinct series. * Bones - Calculated by the amount of bones (that come out of a few of his "Fatality" moves) Jesse collects in a round, 15 points per bone. Represented by a Quake III Arena character aptly named "Bones". * Soviet Damage Bonus - A bonus given should Jesse finish a round in which he pulled off a particularly damaging combo (indicated by Arthur the Weatherman popping up). Calculated by 150% of the amount of the combo. Represented by Kane of Command and Conquer series. * Strikers Count - The total amount of times Jesse called in one of his strikers in a round. This is actually a negative bonus; should Jesse use at least two strikers in a round, then the bonuses prior to that one (not the later ones though) are divided by the amount of strikers called. Represented by Kurtis Stryker. * Fatality Finish Bonus - A bonus that grants 1000 points given for a round that was won with a fatality. Represented by the notorious Black Metal musician Varg Vikernes. * Time Bonus - If Jesse wins the round in under 2000 ticks (around 33 seconds), then he gets this bonus, calculated by the pool of points that count down after the start of the round until the end of the round. Represented by the infamous poorly drawn fan illustration of Sonic The Hedgehog. Also included with the character is the "Jesse Army" definition files. Using that version turns the character into a Rox Howard Clones style boss character that pits a number of AI controlled Jesses against a single opponent. While the Jesse minions deal 25% of damage the normal Jesse does, they are able to easily overwhelm their opponent with their numbers and constant pressure as their speed is completely unchanged. Movelist Special Moves Super Moves http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fc9rmG1IUDY#t=2m22 Mortal Kombat II Glitch Fatality Demo (a.k.a. "Oh my Raiden!") by rickcressen References Category:Characters Category:Edit characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters